<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Water-warm by ExNihiIo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990798">Water-warm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExNihiIo/pseuds/ExNihiIo'>ExNihiIo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requested works [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Kageyama is the hill I will d word on, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExNihiIo/pseuds/ExNihiIo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have a scar,” Kageyama says leaning against the back of the couch. Hinata raises his head, furrowing his brows. “What?”</p>
<p>“You have a scar,” Kageyama repeats, and, “Right here.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requested works [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Water-warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These two babies I swear to God I love them.<br/>This fic was written for Ale, hope you like it ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You have a scar,” Kageyama says leaning against the back of the couch. Hinata raises his head, furrowing his brows. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a scar,” Kageyama repeats, and, “Right here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stretches out his arm, pressing his fingers to Hinata’s shoulder blade. Hinata is still shirtless from his bath, his skin water-warm to the touch. His hair curls up a little at the tips, and Kageyama runs his free hand through it, just once, thinking back to how it felt when Hinata had chosen to let it grow out during their high school days. It’s nowhere as long as it was back then, but it feels just as soft through his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata tilts his head against his hand, smiling. “Huh, right. That one’s new. Got it back in Brazil, no wonder you never noticed it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tripped on my own feet and fell with my shoulder against a sprinkler. I had to stop training for a week after that, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure it was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmh, come here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata pulls him on the couch and Kageyama sits between his legs, lets Hinata tug him closer, and closer, until their faces are a breath apart and Kageyama can count the golden speckles in Hinata’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata sinks his hand in Kageyama’s hair, murmurs “This okay?” and it’s Kageyama closing the distance between them, Kageyama pushing him back until Hinata is halfway bent against the armrest, his legs pressed against Kageyama’s hips, chest against chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata breaks apart with a gasp, his fingers still tangled in Kageyama’s hair, and chirps, laughing, “As much as I love you, any more and my back’s gonna break.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Kageyama mutters against his mouth, and Hinata shakes his head. “C’me here. Still good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” and Hinata kisses him again, ever so gentle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They settle themselves, Hinata still leaning against the armrest but in a comfortable position for once, Kageyama half sprawled across him. He taps his finger against Hinata’s forearm, where a thin line raises from his skin. “This scar is also new.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nearly gave Pablo a heart attack with that one,” Hinata replies. “I was, technically, peeling an apple. Then the blade decided it had had enough and flew out of the peeler and into my arm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why were you even using a peeler for an apple?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We all have flaws. I can’t peel fruit with a knife and you still drink milk despite being lactose intolerant for the past two years. And what are you doing, anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Focusing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Focusing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama sits on the couch and runs his hand down Hinata’s side, skin warm and soft. “On you,” he explains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata smiles, stretching his leg across Kageyama’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Despite everything, you spend an awful lot of time looking at my body, Kageyama-</span>
  <em>
    <span>san</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he teases, tilting his head. Kageyama tugs on his foot. “Idiot. I can still appreciate beauty in a body when I see it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? You’ve been staring for an awful lot of years now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve always thought you were beautiful,” Kageyama replies. “I just didn’t want to admit it at first. It made me… question myself. But now I know better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He runs his hand up Hinata’s calf, wraps his fingers around Hinata’s knee, and says, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> think you’re beautiful. Handsome, even.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not too bad yourself, for a volleyball nerd,” Hinata replies, and snickers when Kageyama tugs on his leg, pulling him closer. “Shut up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nerd</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>wooing you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tobio!” Hinata laughs, sitting up. He reaches for Kageyama’s hands, squeezing them in his, and tilts forward, even though he’s basically in Kageyama’s lap now, and murmurs, “Still good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still good,” Kageyama replies, and Hinata wraps his arms around Kageyama’s neck and kisses him again, and again, and again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And this is good, Kageyama finds himself thinking. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>feels </span>
  </em>
  <span>good, to have Hinata here, warm and pressed against him, knowing that he’s staying here at least for a while and that they don’t have to do anything more than this, lazily kissing on the couch while a boring movie goes on on the television.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata runs his fingers through Kageyama’s hair. His breath is warm against Kageyama’s mouth as he asks, “Wanna do it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama lowers his hands to Hinata’s hips, thinks, and replies, “Not now. Maybe later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata slips his hand under Kageyama’s shirt, pressing it against the small of his back— not an invitation, though, just another point of contact, because they just don’t ever seem enough. “You know that we don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, right? It’s not the end of the world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama smiles and leans into Hinata’s touch, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his hands have gotten bigger over the years, just like the rest of him. That scrawny kid from high school is long gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” he says, and, “When I say I want to do it, it’s because I want to. I like making you feel good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata grins and tugs him closer. “Stop being so cute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to take a shower anyway,” Kageyama reminds him. “If you get off me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d gladly get off you—</span>
  <em>
    <span>agh</span>
  </em>
  <span>! You pushed me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were warned.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was clearly not!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama sinks his fingers in Hinata’s hair and pulls him closer. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> shower,” he says against Hinata’s mouth. “But, if you’re good, I could actually run a bath.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata perks up at those words. "Can I join you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not suggesting </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Kageyama reminds him. "It's not 'later' yet." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't care," Hinata shrugs, and leans against him. "I just wanna be with you. And also wash your hair. And make out some more, if you’re up for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama smiles. “We can do that.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yell with me on <a href="https://twitter.com/ExNihiIo_">Twitter</a> and <a href="https://exnihiio.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>!! ^^<br/>You can also find me on <a href="https://curiouscat.me/lanjingyeets?t=1567431334">Curiouscat</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>